Playing God
by Happydayz9
Summary: I discribed Paramore's music video "Playing God" I just love it! Well please read and review. There are some SakuraxSaskue moments in there
1. Playing God By Paramore

**This story is based on the music video**

**"Playing God"  
By: Paramore.**

**I just love that music video. It's new so if you haven't heard of it please look it up. Please leave reviews about what you think of my verson of it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

The pink haired girl just arrived at her house. She turned off her car and she waited. She placed her hands on the wheel and hesitated, but didn't regret what she did. Her eyes looked around her car. Sakura's hands tightend her grip on the wheel as she saw her rosario**[1]** hung from her mirror, and her jesus clips were on the top part of the wheel.

* * *

She used a magnifying glass to look at the memories she had with her 4 friends. And one by one she would drop them on to the floor.

* * *

Her eyes slowly looked up as her head did the same. She looked at her flowers and she grabbed it and got out of her yellow car. She slamed the door closed with 1/4 of her strength. She began walking to the side of her house where the secret attic was. She lifted up the door that was on the floor and she walked down the stairs with the flowers still in her hand. She walked through the little room and she turned the corner that lead into another room. She saw Naruto, Saskue, Kakashi, and Itachi tied up by ropes. They all looked sad and depressed. She tied them up so they won't go where she doesn't want them. The only one that watched Sakura walk in was Sasuke. She walked to the side of them

"But the way I, way I see it!" She said as she agressively looked at Naruto, then Sasuke. Then she threw the flowers to the wall.

"Next time you point a finger" She said as she looked at them and moved around

* * *

She again looked at the pictures with the magnitfying glass. And words ran through her head.

"I might have to bend it back."

* * *

"Or break it, break it off!" She said as she moved her arm up for 'break it, break it off', and she nuzzled her head alittle. She saw her friends face expressions. They were still sad, regardless of what she did.

"Next time you point a finger.." She said as she looked towards her friends.

"I'll point you to the mirror." She said as she slowly backed up to leave.

* * *

Sakura started to serve tea to other people she hardly knew. She put the tea on the tray and she walked into the dinning room with a friendly smile. She saw Tenten, Shino, Neji, and Ino where sitting on the table laughing.

"So Sakura..what did you make us tea?" Ino asked.

"Yes.." Sakura said with a smile. Her smile broke when she saw scissors and a rope. Suddenly that was the only thing she saw.

From under the ground the boys that were tied by the rope looked up. Hoping that the people would somehow found out about them and help. Sakura began to get sad. She looked to the left, then quickly to the right. Her eyes fooled her into thinking she saw Naruto and Kakashi. With the cup on the frame of her bottom lip she looked to the left and saw Sasuke and Itachi. The memory of her taking them and tying them up came into her head. They were all drinking tea except for Sakura. When they all drank it they began to get tierd. They fainted and Naruto fell to the floor. *Sakura saw herself put the sleeping potion in the tea* She looked around at her friends that were asleep.

* * *

Her friends left and she ran back down to her old friends. With the magnifying glass she held it in Kakashi's face.

"You don't have to believe me, but the way I, way I, see it." She moved to Naruto.

"Next time you point a finger I might have to bend it back." Then she moved to Sasuke. He looked mad but he honestly wasn't; he is always like that.

"Or break it, break it off." She ran up to her house and she passed a mirror. She hesitated to look into it, but she dared herself. She didn't want to see what she had become. A liar. She didn't want to see what she was doing. _Playing God._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke looked up thinking about his _still_ love. Sakura. He still loved her after all she'd done to him and his friends.

Sakura looked at a picture and she put the magnifying glass on Sasuke and she studied him.

* * *

Sakura looked into the mirror.

"THIS IS THE LAST SECOND CHANCE!" Sakura yelled but it still sounded like she was singing it.

"I'll point you to the mirror." Sasuke said as looked up as if he heard her. Sakura started to point to herself.

"IM HALF AS GOOD AS IT GETS!." She said.

"I'll point you to the mirror." Sasuke said as he was losing hope. Slowly his head dropped.

* * *

Sakura was on the table where her old friends were still asleep.

"I'M ON BOTH SIDES OF THE FENCE!" She yelled as she slamed her fist to the table.

* * *

"I'll point you to the mirror." Sakura heard. And she ran down to her friends.

"WITHOUT A HINT OF REGRET I'LL HOLD YOU TO THE MIRROR." Little pale fingers were untying the rope as she sang:

"I know you don't believe me." She said as she held the mike in her hand.

"But the way, I way I see it." Her friends were in the back playing their insterments. Sakura started dancing around.

"Next time you point a finger." She put her head to Kakashi's sholder.

"I might have to bend it back." She moved her head. "Or break it, break it off. I know you wont believe me. But the way I, way I see it." She said as she began walking. She held a rope in her hand that was tied to the parts that move on the boys. They began to walk to the stairs. All the boys were happy to see the light. She looked back at them.

"Next time you point a finger." She said as she threw the rope back inside the atic. All the boys whispered

"No.."

"I'll point you to the mirror." She said as she closed and locked the door.

_So that little innocent girl was playing god._

_

* * *

_

My extended version...

Sakura walked beck to her car and she held on to the wheel. Then she lost her grip as she realized...she was in love with Saskue and what she had done with her friends after she looked at all of them.

* * *

Sakura stumbled across a picture of her and Sasuke kissing. It brought back so many memories.

* * *

Sakura ran back inside the attic and the boys all sat on the floor.

They all looked at her. She smiled and held out her hand. The got and the followed her into the light of the day. They smiled as the flet the air run across their skin. Saskue looked at Sakura; who's eyes were closed and she was enjoying the moment. He had waited so long to do what he was about to; kiss her. He walked to her, grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and slow. Weird but there was pleasure. So they lived as friends and they all because closer as a family.

_

* * *

_

**[1] Rosario- A necklace with a cross at the end.**

**The reasson I have so many diffrent lines is because I'm talking about diffrent scenes. Like when she is with her friends, or she's with her friends who are asleep, or she's looking at the pictures, or when all the boys where at the bottom of the attic.**

**Please Read and Review! Thanks**


	2. Rewrite!

**Hey I'm gonna rewrite this story..SO YEAH...**

**Is that ok with all of you?**

**Because I feel like I didn't add enough details on this**

**And I wasn't able to picture it so.**

**THANKS**


End file.
